bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: 37
C-Money returned the folowing week and from then on the week was rather boring, nothing had really transpired and February was nearly over, it was Saturday and Michael was extremely bored an longing for something to consume his interest yet he could really find nothing to do. At that moment he decided he was going to have a bonfire. It was Saturday, and his grouped had nothing planned in all acuality. So getting everyone together could be awesome, albeit hard. First Michael had called Greg and received no answer, which was pretty sustained for Greg. He was quite secretive these days, mostly reclusive though. Although, ever since what happened in the previous months, everyone has excercised a method of distancing themselves from him. As he did turn the guys in many times for performing such actions. Then he called C-Money. Who, from the tone of his voice, had just been awoken by Michael's sudden phone call. It was 7:30 AM on a Saturday, after all. "Hey, babe." "Whaaaat?" C-Money replied, obviously annoyed. Which was of no surprise to Michael as he knew how to get under C-Money's skin better then almost anyone. "Want to have a bonfire tonight?" Michael asked, he was excited and hyper. "Yeah, can I go back to bed?" C-Money agreed without taking a moment to consider. Michael let C-Money go back to bed, then Michael looked over at Charles. He went over and pushed him out of bed. Charles took a moment to gather his thoughts, then looked up at Michael. "The fuck?!" Charles exclaimed. "You looked peaceful, so I shit on your peace." Michael replied with a sly grin. 'We're having a bonfire tonight!!" Michael was visibly excited, almost like a young child who had just received his christmas gifts. Michael had allowed Charles to go back to sleep, he spent the next few hours on his laptop, gaming, mostly playing some ArmA 2 to keep him entertained for the time being. When his phone began to go off. Looking at the caller ID he realized it was Danielle, his sister. She's been very distant for awhile and hasn't really been up to task in regards to maintaining contact with Michael. "Hey, you remember you have a bro all of the sudden?" Michael joked. "Mom's gone missing..." Was all she could utter in response to Michael's attempt at humour. This visibly stunned Michael. "What?!" Michael had asked, more-so, exclaimed. Almost in a fit of rage, it was probably their stepfather, had to be, huh!? "Was it that degenerate of a stepdad?" Michael questioned seriously. "No, he's the one that filed the report, it was someone else." Danielle informed him, in an attempt to brush the uncertainty regarding their stepfather. Michael hung up the phone and weighed his options before falling onto his blatant alternative. He dialed a number in which he'd never, even in his wildest nightmares, ever consider trying to contact. His own stepfather. He picked up, almost immediately. "Listen, I don't hate you." Michael first started, "well, yeah, I do. But I just wish for you to inform me on where my mom might be." Michael said, as calm as he could inexplicably state it. Of course he was on the near verge of combusting and going out on him. "Listen I'm not in the mood." His attempt to brush Michael off would not be taken with the greatest compassion. "Listen, you motherfucker, my mother is missing if you don't tell me where the fuck she is I will fucking bury you." Michael's voice took on, an alien, serious tone for which even he wasn't familiar with. "Michael..." His dad vested forth an attempt to ease the tension but it fell on unattentive shoulders. "No, you listen to me, if my mom is hurt in anyway I will end you. You say you haven't the slightest idea where she is, well I'll figure out for certain." Michael exclaimed, with much anger. He then hung up the phone and noticed that Charles was staring at him curiously. Charles Caldwell was, possibly, his best friend, and even he hasn't seen this side of Michael. "Hey, it's alright." Michael was sure to reassure him. He needed to find his mother though, that was for certain. he hastily got dressed and left the dorm in a hurry, leaving Charles in his wake. As Michael stormed out of the dorm he bumped into Devin, "hey, watch it, fucker!" Devin pushed him back. But Michael just brushed him aside. "Go do some yoga and lose that access fat, el lardo!" Michael remarked as he stormed right past him and to the parking lot. Michael found C-Money's spare key and drove to his apartment. After getting out he pushed through the door to see his sister and stepfather on the couch. "Michael.." Antonio said, standing up, but before he could go on Michael struck him hard, and he went down. Michael picked him up and by his collar and thrusted him intot he wall. His sister moved forward to seperate them but Michael maintained his aggression. "How could you fucking let this happen!?" Michael exclaimed. Whatever had happened he knew that his stepfather played a hand in its cause. "Michael, please." Danielle said, managing to ease him. Michael let go of Antonio and took a step back to breath. "Your mother and I had a fight last night, she left, and I haven't seen her.." Antonio said, with obvious guilt. Now Michael was guilty, he had acted aggressive to a degenerate, but he wasn't responsible in the slightest. So the attack was wrong, and misguided. "Did she tell you where she was heading?" Michael asked, quizically. The emotion on his face sygnified that he did not. Michael understood apologized, and then left. He needed to cool down, and most importantly, locate his mother. Category:Blog posts